User talk:Raadec
Welcome Hi, welcome to QuakeWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jorg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 11:54, March 11, 2010 RE: Pictures and Screenshot Taking quality screenshots is a simple matter of pressing the PrintScreen button on your keyboard, often near F12. This will copy your current screen to the clipboard for further revision/editing in an image manipulation program. After you save them to a file, .png format preferably, you can upload them to the site. On the issue of uploading pictures to templates, put |image = under the name header. For example, the Plasma Gun template looks like this: If you have any further questions, feel free to ask me or look at other articles for examples. RE:New Background Hey, Well I have noticed this unfortunally this is not my work while i am a design helper when it comes to info boxes, welllll i havent got a clue. I was never good when it came to scripting. i will try my best and see what i can do but i won't promise anything Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 08:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) little edit just made a little edit on your user page just to make it easier to follow what your on about on your fav pages. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 18:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Images Yeah i just overwrited old pic that had no purpose to the wiki thats all really but im running out of pics to overwrite. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 08:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: image permissions I'm currently looking into editing group permissions, because as of now, things are quite... scrambled. Check back on the user permissions page, hopefully I'll have them fixed soon. RE RE RE: Images I know the thing about the images and i dunno what to do neither. I am still waiting for Shaleblade to do something about it because stupidly the helping team will help you if the wiki is your creation.Pointless really. PS: thanks for the stuff about the wiki but the background was done by the helper richard but he's left now so he won't help anymore (and he really knew his stuff). PSS:for feedback, I admit your edits are really good and since you started the wiki later thn me and shaleblade you have more edits than the adopted owner himself. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 13:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) gunbox HEY just finally managed to sort out the box template (gun box only at the mo) it's dark red so that should do. cheack out this page to see it. thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 13:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Lifting prohibition on creating new articles Hey Raadec, just stumbled over this wiki a few days ago and directly made a few additions (see last 3 additions by unregistered contributor). I would really like to help contributing to this wiki even more. Therefore, I ask for permission to create new articles, would be really great.... Dorat 16:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wake up call Hey yeah i know i've been out for 2 weeks on holiday so i came back sunday and did some more stuff to the wiki. Like the fact i've sorting out some templates like the gunboxes Monsters boxes and item boxes for nearly all the games now. did that monday. so thx for the awakening. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 07:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The prohibuation from making pages Hey I've just read that the pages prohib has not been lifted so i'm gonna talk to the gameing wiki team and see what they can do okay Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicHelping Quake wiki for the future 07:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE Yeah I guess it couldn't really hurt allthough i have contacted richard who helped me on my other wiki (I did not do that background he did) so he might an assist. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Also Also when you asked Shaleblade to make you a burocrat all that means is that you can make people in to Admins and stuff. And could you make me one since my name is on the main page and it would be easier to make people admins since i've been doing it for a while. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey well i've finished colouring the templates go and have a look on the gun pages monster pages and item pages Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 10:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:renaming welll i haven't tried that before might check the help pages to see if it's possible Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 07:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Main Page icon links hey raadec, I noticed that the four links (next to the icons) on the main page only link to the corresponding games. How about creating a category page for each one, where one can chose between characters, enemies, weapons etc. of each game? Dorat 10:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) As you may have noticed, I have already started creating a Quake 4 category page in order to create a central page for access to all Quake 4-related articles. However, I have been browsing through other wikias and found that creating a Portal page like it's used on Memory Alpha (the Star Trek wiki,see here). As I'm not very experienced in creating such things, I would like ask if you or another sysop could help me in creating such a Portal Page and adding all the pages to it. Dorat 00:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) pages That great news also I have done a little edit to the nav bar see it Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 12:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Would it be possible to unlock the main page, at least temporarily? Auguststorm1945 19:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Color changed. Auguststorm1945 23:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: New User Well to be honest I think it looks great the colour i will sort out but info you can do. Also what do you think of the Weapons of Quake on the sidebar. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) PS: I have made the Template:Infobox Using the one from my wiki so you can have a proper infobox RE: Mainpage The sidebar: Thanks for the comment the Blog post's and Quake 4 Picture appeared out of nowhere. I will try to remove them. The Logo: The logo was only a tester. I will go ahead and revert it to it's original image. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Various First off, the Main Page is likely to change as the wiki grows, possibly several times; so, by all means, we should try your redesign for it, and see how it works out. Second, I would like to inquire about administration rights. I realize I've been here only a short time, and I've only done some editing on certain groupings of pages. However, I have some experience with wiki editing and utilizing administrative rights that I believe could further improve the wiki overall. That said, if such is not available at this time or is contrary to the general opinion of current administrators, I completely understand. Also, I've taken the liberty of moving a number of pages - moving Sgt. Dell Morris to Dell Morris, for example. The reason I cut ranks out of article names pertaining to characters is that the rank itself is not part of the name of the individual and that characters' ranks change. For instance, until recently, there existed two articles for Morris: the above Sgt. Dell Morris and Cpl. Dell Morris. It's simply less complicated and less prone to confusion. I also created a number of rank pages (here); all, save specialist, are directly mentioned in Quake 4. *Regarding specialist, medic and tech are not ranks (Consider PFC. Anderson and Cpl. Strauss); therefore, such marines are specialists, equal in rank to privates, though with possibility for promotion to higher positions. *Currently, I have the ranks utilizing only ranks mentioned (beyond specialists, anyway). As a result, the following ranks are not included: Gunnery Sergeant, Master Gunnery Sergeant, Sergeant Major, Major, and Lieutenant Colonel. Also of note, as no specifics regarding the rankings of generals, I have not included Brigadier General, Major General, and Lieutenant General. I myself am in favor of creating pages for Gunnery Sergeant, Master Gunner Sergeant, Major, and Lieutenant Colonel; beyond that would be significant extrapolation. To avoid confusion with the Quake 2 medics, I opted for "Marine Corpsman". As Hospital Corpsmen have been the traditional medics who are integrated into marine units, I believed corpsman to be appropriate - the addition of Marine was both to differentiate Marine Corps medics from Naval Ratings. Similarly, I opted for "Marine Technician", again to avoid confusion with the Technician. In short, a number of questions and explanations. Auguststorm1945 21:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Previous edit hi, right I like your idea about the Mainpage i think it would suit the wikia quite well, Although we might as well keep the poll. I'm not sure whats wrong with the Quake 3 Bots page but that page shall be my responsibillity since I know most about Quake 3 Arena/Team Arena I do think we should wait a little while before making auguststorm a admin because I not sure. I dunno it's just a little tickle that he might ruin the wiki. I think we should wait and see and watch his edits okay. Also to be honest I think there is no point in calling Shaleblade because I have not heard from him in ages and he does not reply to my enquires. Extra: I have watched some of the Quake 2 Videos and I think I will do some on quake 3 Arena since I have that game. It will be a while maybe a week before i start making them but I think it might help people alot. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 08:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :hey I have sorted things out With Auguststorm and I now trust him. I think we can make him a admin TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Stuff I have sorted things out with Auguststorm so I think we should make him a Sysop For the template I meant the Gunboxes and stuff not the mainpage. When it comes to that i'm clueless lol. TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 17:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) also what do you think about my idea on quake 3 Arena help videos. I would like to do it Re: New Admin My apologies for the tardiness. Considering his quantity (and quality) of contributions; he seems adequately responsible. I am in favor. --Shaleblade 01:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Quake 2 Video Hey raadec I have been adding bits to you Quake 2 Video and have competed unit 2 and 3 for you. Would you like me to continue or would you like me to leave it. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 12:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: something Your welcome to the help although i've checked the guys youtube channel and he's only got to Unit 8 so you will have to wait a while. The Poll I guess it does not suit the main page I will make a seperate page for it and put it somewhere. The Front Page Icons Are you changing them to your own design or reverting them if you are can I see what your replacing them with before you do it Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:18, May 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Game Logos Okay Great. Can't wait to see what you come out with also done The Page Of Polls(The is a personal poll on there to stop a argument between me and someone else) Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 09:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Link logos Well heres one thing. I like them. I like them a lot. I will upload them to the page now Great work Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 12:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I have done Quake 4 for you in you design Editing A few rather important things - *Do you use the Rich Text Editor? *There is no real political way to ask, so I will simply ask: how much experience do you have editing with Wikis? :*It's a legitimate question, as background with certain things can be very, very useful. *Do you use American English or British English? My apologies if these are poorly written or intrusive; if you do not wish to answer some or any, I completely understand and apologize for the interruption. I will get back to you regarding the standards and whatnot. Auguststorm1945 19:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :DISABLE RICH TEXT EDITOR :#Go to upper left, and select the button entitled MORE. :#Highlight and select Preferences. :#Go to the tab labeled Editing. :#The first item (at the top of the list) will be titled Enable Rich Text Editing; deselect the box. If you have done so properly, the list will expand to include numerous options. :#Select Save. :Rich text editor should be disabled now - you'll be able to edit in code view. Simply put, you'll be able to see what I'' can see. :Your difficulty with the Template:Header on the main page is likely due to ''not being able to see the header template and edit it with ease, as a result of the rich text editor. :This should help significantly. Auguststorm1945 19:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) On the Subject of Experience A little while earlier, I was rather...annoyed (slight understatement); I hope you'll forgive me my brief animosity. Also, regarding rich text editor, I dislike it. Significantly. More a hindrance than a help, that thing is. Anyway, concerning experience with wikis, the longer you edit, the more you tend to find out. I certainly have. I can give a description of my Wiki experience and current areas of revision, if you'd like. Auguststorm1945 20:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Team Arena Hey Raadec just made the Quake 3 Team Arena page. Gonna need some help on How to lay it out. All the info is there including the confusing Armor regen(check out the Q3A talk page if you don't know what i'm on about). Extra: If you do get the Quake live Download working give us a bell It's BrandyBuB. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 14:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: idea I will get right on it just gotta check if they have pages yet Also don't forget to do Quake 2 Video Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 16:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: idea#2 I like your idea Raadec just send us a invite. My addy is Toxic_avenger666@hotmail.co.uk. Thanks TeriffiedToxic The Wiki is alive, ALIVE 19:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: thank you Always nice to hear that! By the way, what about creating a portal page for each game? Personally I'm quite inexperienced at thing like that, but I have looked around other wikis and found something according in the Technology Portal on Memory Alpha. As I already said, I'm not experienced at creating such, so it would be nice if you or another admin could do that. Dorat 00:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quake 3 Bots No there was no plan on having a page on each bot. In fact if you look at Orbb I have taken the original description and put it on the page, removing The Orbb page in the process I will do that for each bot. Just have a look at what i've done so far RE: Mods and hacks Well I agree with you point and deleting them would be the best idea. I just was wondering about make a page for Open arena. It's a mod that is basicly quake arena just with different Bots and maps. But I guess thats a mod so you go ahead and delete them pages and make sure to tell stg dude why you did it. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 16:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Box 1 and 2 on the Main page Hey Raadec, I've made a little edit to the Boxes at the front page and changed colours to a More QuakeWiki look. I've left the box info the same and the layout. I've just changed the colour. Hope you like it. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 17:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: question Well, I am trying to look up the correct health, but I couldn't find it. So, I go on Ground Zero, and look up the damage amount on a weapon, and use it on an enemy, then I see how much damage it can create to this enemy. Although I can't get the correct amount. Thanks for your question, I don't really have the Reckoning, got any idea how I can get it? Thank you! --Doctor Hax 23:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Quake 3 Arena Vids Hey raadec made a start on those vids now will finish those up to tier 4 then having a break because continuing vids constantly gets boring so check out what i've got so far. Remember its on Bring it on and i am not wonderful at it lol. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 11:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cheats I get the point I just didn't think cheats will be good but by the look of the Poll I guess we have to. You go ahead and rename also don't forget to change the info. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 07:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cheats I get the point I just didn't think cheats will be good but by the look of the Poll I guess we have to. You go ahead and rename also don't forget to change the info. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 07:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cheats I get the point I just didn't think cheats will be good but by the look of the Poll I guess we have to. You go ahead and rename also don't forget to change the info. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 07:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cheats I get the point I just didn't think cheats will be good but by the look of the Poll I guess we have to. You go ahead and rename also don't forget to change the info. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 07:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Front page poll You seen the front page poll. So many people think it needs changing. Who should change it me or you because Shaleblade designed the last one and i've had no word from him in ages so gives us a bell if you or me should design. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 20:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo and Background Okay logos fine although i still thinks it looks like Regeneration. And the background if you come with ideas I will try my best but I don't know what to do so I better start learning. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 12:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Skin Well I have being having a bit of learning and practice and I have managed to come up with a Little beta skin. Check it out Here Give me some feedback on it. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 11:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Quake 2 ending In his ending He actually survives the battle with Makron, He escapes in a Strogg escape pod. Quake III arena is just a spin-off, The game itself, dont even have a story.(Its like Turok: Rage Wars, a multiplayer game witch every event din't really happen.) error Ops! sorry I will correct that! Sabbatical I am currently out of state at this time. I'll do what I can as per your request, but it may definitely be delayed. As for squad pages - we already have those. Did you mean one page for all the squads, and a page for all members of the Space Marine Corps? I will remove the redlinks from the current pages, however. Auguststorm1945 17:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hey, Managed to change the sidebar colour to white at long last. I think i'm Getting the hang of Monaco now =D User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 09:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo Just Designed a new logo tell us what you think. Thanks 10:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Background Hey, I've set the new background, it may take a while to set so tell me what you think of it so far. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 10:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Merge with QuakeLiveWiki Well I'm not sure to be honest. This wiki is about everything to do with Quake and since Quake live was released by Id Software I think we should keep the page. People come to our wiki expecting to find out about Quake and if they come for Quake live info it would be easier to get a lay down from us and for more info go on the Official Wik do you think so? If you think Differently please tell me why Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 12:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Merge with QuakeLiveWiki Okay then we should form the friendship. Although your right there is no point to Quake Live wiki but what the hell we will leave tigernose to do what he wants . Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 11:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we might as well make a page for all quake 3 maps. but we should do pages for the others as well RE: on what you said Right the link is up. Also checked out the poll and I think this Background is the one with 4 people saying perfect! =D User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 07:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Monaco.css Hey, tis me again, just saying check out the Monaco on the wiki now i've managed to add a background image. What do you think? User:TeriffiedToxic Helping Wiki 08:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quake 4 squads hey well to be honest I like the idea of all squads having a page it's better than having one page for each soilder don't you think. User:TeriffiedToxic Helping Wiki 00:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: The reason I cahnged he background is because my m8 said it was shit. So he suggested a Rusty Metal type colour and this is what I found what do you think of it and also the new picture. User:TeriffiedToxic Helping Wiki RE: Users Righttt I will put a message up and if the unknown edits don't stop we will protect every page from unregesterd users Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Helping Wiki 08:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, it's nice to see your back. Things have been running smoovly with hardly no probs. Also have you seen the poll for the bg. And that i'm enquiring to wikia to figure out how to do gradients Nice to see you! User:TeriffiedToxic Helping Wiki 14:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC)